Dansai Bunri no Crime Edge Cut 01
is the first episode of the Dansai Bunri no Crime Edge anime series. Kiri has found his Queen, a young woman with hair that he wants... that he must cut. But getting involved with her will change his life forever. Full Summary "Hey, have you heard? You know, in the forest behind the bus stop." '' '' ''"Yeah, there's an old white mansion on top of a hill around there." '' "They say that a ghost with really long hair lives there" Remembering the conversation he heard from classmates, Kiri Haimura, a high school boy, accidentally took a different bus to go home. More than it, he than keep walks to look for the "Hair Queen". Until then he founds an old white mansion, as he keep walks to the mansion... ... he found a girl with a very long hair! Becomes very amused, with his scissors, he keep walks to the girl, thinking he's like a crazy murderer. "...Snip, snip..." He snips his scissors as he really wants to cut those hairs by himself, for that, he will take care everything get on his way. Sadly, he feels he can't reach her with a window separating them "Y-Your hair is beautiful!" As Kiri accidentally praised her hair, the "Hair Queen" gets surprised and look at the back, with her long hair swaying... And meanwhile, the story begins. Surprised with what he just said, Kiri than bangs his head to the window and feels dying. As the "Hair Queens" gets into front of him, he swears that he isn't a suspicious person. Also shocked, the "Hair Queen" then go inside to get some first-aid kit, but Kiri says that he don't think anything major until... As he see the "Hair Queen"'s long hair, he grabs it fastly and appears to feeling many happiness, then he offers to bring her hair as it appears too long for him. As the "Hair Queen" thanked, she surprised with the scissors Kiri hold, saying something and make Kiri surprised. As he tells his past with his scissors to the "Hair Queen", the "Hair Queen" understand his reason to take a visit on her, she then returns the scissors, and both of them keep staring each other for some seconds. As they returns to the reality, Kiri then asked some forgive to be rude of him. Forgives him, the "Hair Queen" tells about her surprised feeling and thinks if they had the same feeling, then the "Hair Queen" tells that she wouldn't mind if her hair were cut. Surprised with that, Kiri asked many times that will it be okay if her hair were cut, then she tells that her hair can't be cut. She then tells about her hair, which never cut even a single time since she was born. She then opens a drawer full of scissors, take them out and give them to Kiri, to prove will her hair cut by him. Collecting much courage, Kiri then grabs some of her hair and take a try... After tried for the first-failed cut, Kiri surprised, and try for more cuts and try using other scissors, meanwhile, the "Hair Queen" sighs. After some time, the "Hair Queen" reveals the truth... "...They say I'm cursed ..." She then reveals her name to be Iwai Mushanokōji. But Kiri appears to don't really care and keeps loving her hair, Iwai then surprised and thinks that Kiri is a kind of weird guy. He then take some touch and appears to be happy altough he can't cut them. With blushing faces on those two, and... Opens the door by sudden, the Byoinzaka sisters comes. Trying to explain how Iwai and Kiri meet, Hōkō just drag Kiri out and warn him because he's a normal people, and a normal people ruled to don't be by Iwai's side. Yamane then comes to Iwai, shortly saying that they've dropped her living supplies and they'll go home. As Iwai told Yamane that Kiri didn't done anything, Yamane just give a scary look and tells they'll leaving, scarying Iwai. As Kiri confused with the Byoinzaka sisters, Iwai then tells her that they're descendant of murderers, who carry weapons handed down from their ancestors, and part of an organization that watching her day by day and night by night. On the way home then, Hōkō then tells him about some things about Iwai, and warn him if he might will die if he keeps on her side. Meanwhile, Yamane, covered with her glasses, is staring at Kiri's scissors. After gets home, as Kiri's grandfather asked about Kiri's forehead, he tell that he slipped. Seeing long-haired girl outside from his bedroom, his heart starts racing and then he becomes mad after remembering Iwai, which already becomes his only one. But then he realized again, that her hair can't be cut... Throwing some jokes to reply his classmate, Kiri then told to be so boring, while he also said to be popular by his classmates. As they change topic to Yamane, one of them then discovers that Yamane appears to might killed someone. After school, as Kiri take some visit to Iwai, then Iwai tells more about her, that she don't more go to school since first years of elementary school, because her long hair, which makes other kids starts bullies her. She then tells her dream, which is to have a normal hair, go to school to talk with friends, talking things like a new-open sweet shop or handsome celebrity. As she must face reality, Kiri told her if many girls said their hairs are their life, accepting that, Iwai then answers him with a request. Comes to the mansion, Byōinzaka sisters then once again warn Kiri, if he keeps going with Iwai, he'll die. Can't accept that, Kiri hits her with angry face, tells that he hates Hōko. She then tells again the thing she once said, that Iwai's father's dead. Surprised, Iwai asked Hōko, if did she was the one who murdered her father, with her Killing Good. Then Hōko pats her and tolds that Kiri appears to be her father's replacement. Don't accept that, Iwai refuses it but then Hōko throws her by her hair, and get mad because the Byōinzaka sisters must shoulder her pain. Trying to stop Hōko, Kiri were stopped by Yamane who prepares "The Injection of Eternal Sleep" which she brought. Calming down the situation, Iwai gets down and said that she's the evil, and everything's better if she's die. Get home so mad, Kiri's grandpa feels so bad about him and tells him about the scissors he hold for many years, as a murdering tool held by his ancestor named Norma Grayland. Discovers that his scissors is a Killing Goods, Kiri take another visit to Iwai, to kill her. Re-tells him about her hair that cursed, Kiri also tells her that his scissors' cursed too. He then opens the window ―the gap between them― to take some try with the scissor. Found out that her hair was cut, Iwai cries happily, feels that she has reborn. Kiri then appreciated to be the first person to killed her. As they then named it The Cutting and Severing Crime Edge, Kiri then continue cutting Iwai's hair until a very shot cut. Later, a shady guy shown accepting a phone call, appears to accepted a request, and says that the game begins now... Character Appearances New Characters *Kiri Haimura *Iwai Mushanokouji *Yamane Byouinzaka *Hōko Byōinzaka *Kanae Sumeragi (cameo) *Norma Grayland (flashback) Adapted From *Dansai Bunri no Crime Edge Volume 1 **Dansai Bunri no Crime Edge Cut.1 Trivia Major Events *Kiri met Iwai, discovering the world of the Killing Goods' curse and as well as getting involved in it. Gallery Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime